


A cute bunny no more

by Shubeeduba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shubeeduba/pseuds/Shubeeduba
Summary: Jisoo was supposed to act as a cute bunny in the town drama club’s latest Christmas show. However, he was missing for hours before the rehearsal. Where did he go?





	A cute bunny no more

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and I just thought of this story randomly haha. Enjoy!

“Jisoo!!Jisoo, where are you?!” I shouted as I walked around the neighbourhood.

It has been 4 hours since Jisoo left the theatre. Jeonghan was so frustrated that he had not come back as they have to start the drama rehearsal soon.

“Where did that rabbit go to? Anyone seen him?” Jeonghan ran his fingers through his hair and complained.   
“S-sunbae, I saw him went out through the back door with his bunny ear headband,”I said timidly.

“Alright, you go and find him while we rehearse the parts without the bunny first,” Jeonghan instructed me and went back to ordering others around.   
I sighed and took off my cat headband before going out of the theatre.

I have scanned through all of the neighbourhood, but still no sign of him. I stopped in my tracks and thought hard about the places he would have gone to. Maybe it’s the park nearby? I remember that he always go there to clear his mind. So I quickly head off to the direction of the park.

It was quiet and serene in the park. Birds were chirping merrily and there was sound of water running down the river. I spotted a cave beside he river. Maybe he’s inside?   
As I enter the cave, I got swallowed into darkness. There was no light, nothing I could see.   
“Jisoo?” I called out.   
“Jisoo?” The cave echoed back.   
I walked deeper into the cave. Suddenly, there was a light switched on from the side. The light shone on a red,translucent curtain. I saw a man’s silhouette through the curtain.   
“Jisoo! You’re here! We need the cute bunny back for our rehearsal!” I said happily as I recognised his shadow.  
“Who said I’m the cute bunny?” He replied in a deep tone.   
I was stunned and stopped advancing to the curtain.   
He snapped his fingers and music blasted throughout the cave. It was Seventeen’s Clap(a/n :please play the starting part of clap lmao).   
With the electric guitar filling the air, he drew the curtains open and revealed himself in a black suit with a bow tie. His fringe was combed back and he was even wearing a black long cape. He gave me a fierce gaze and said “I am going to be the evil magician, ask Seungcheol to back off the role.”   
I stood there, in awe. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure. I slowly clapped my hands and exclaimed,”WOW! Bad boy Jisoo! I didn’t know evil concept fits you so well? No I couldn’t imagine, until I see this.”   
He smirked and gave me a wink.   
“Convinced? Now tell Jeonghan I’m gonna switch roles with Seungcheol if not I’ll kick him out.” 


End file.
